


Most Days

by for_t2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Chess, F/F, Memory Loss, Old Age, Old Friends, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Every day in Finch's old age, Shaw brings a cup of fresh tea and a chessboard, and most days, they try to remember
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Most Days

"Ah, good morning Ms. Shaw!" Finch spun around in his wheelchair to face her as her boots clunked against the doormat. "We have a new number!"

And just as she had last morning, she set the fresh cups of tea down on the table and waited for them to cool to something less scalding. "Yeah?"

"A Mr. James T. Kirk, an astronaut and involved in a dangerously large number of romantic affairs." Finch shook his head at the blank screen of the disconnected computer. "Mr. Reese is already on his way to question some of the potential perpetrators."

Shaw's lips curled ever so slightly upwards at the mention of her former teammate. "Sounds like he's going to have a busy day." She tried a sip of the tea, still a little hotter than she could manage these days, and set out the chessboard in front of her. "Where did get to?"

Finch frowned at her just as he did every morning. Wheeled over to the table. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable leaving John without backup."

"Fusco wanted in on this number." Shaw let herself smirk for just a second. "Can't imagine why." Fusco was off for funeral duties for one of his old colleagues, stricken down by cancer just months after his retirement from the NYPD. "Sides, it's my day off." Just like it had been yesterday. "And you promised you'd teach me how to play chess."

"Ah, yes, of course!" Finch's face lit up like it did every morning she managed to steer the conversation back to chess. "I was just about to show you the Tarrasch Defence." The same move he had showed her yesterday. "Now, you may have an isolated pawn, but..." And, as usual, he trailed off. Hesitated. "Does Root not, uh, require your skills today?"

Root. The same name that made a part of her twitch every time she heard it, and the name that would make her twitch again when they had this conversation tomorrow, and the day after and the day after that. But, ironically maybe, for a sociopath, some days she just didn't have the heart to take the conversation any further. "The Machine sent Root on a mission, remember?" Some days a part of her wished she could forget Root just like Finch did every night. But most days, she wished everyone else could remember. Root deserved that much. "She'll be back tomorrow."


End file.
